¿Cómo Se Hacen Los Súper Héroes?
by RozenDark
Summary: Peter Rogers Stark, o como lo conocen en su escuela, Peter Parker, decide ir a la ciudad de Nueva York, aun cuando sus padres no quieren que vaya. Y durante su estadía en la ciudad se topa con un tremendo problema. Locos buscan crear meta humanos, y él se vuelve uno de los objetivos para experimentar. SpideyPool-Omegaverse
1. Problemática Persecución

**NOTAS:** **Nueva historia, que por cierto, que no ha sido hasta ahora, que por fin pude plasmar lo que quería.**

 **Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic, son propiedad de sus propios autores. Los personajes de Marvel son propiedad de su respectivo autor. La historia es 100% mía y no permito adaptación alguna.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (*_-) /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Problemática Persecución"**

¿Cómo se hacen los súper héroes?, esa pregunta siempre rondaba en la mente de aquel chico de cabellos castaños.

Muchos dicen que nacen debido a los poderes, de ahí la denominación "mutante". Otros dicen que se crean a base de locos experimentos que otorgan extraordinarios poderes, de ahí la otra denominación, "meta-humanos". Y otros creen que al crear trajes especiales que te dan esos ansiados poderes se vuelven héroes para así asemejarse a los dos anteriores, o simplemente se entrenan toda la vida en el manejo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esas personas se les conoce como "locos", incluso muchos creen que con un baño de rayos radioactivos pueden tener esos asombrosos poderes.

Pero respondiendo a la duda que lo aquejaba, ninguna de esas respuestas es del todo correcto. "súper", viene de algo poderoso e imparable, más no quiere decir que un humano ordinario lo sea, y "héroe", viene de un ser que haya hecho una gran hazaña, desde salvar a un gatito de un árbol hasta una ciudad entera. Y justo las dos palabras juntas, definirían por completo lo que eran sus padres, pero para entender completamente el punto de esto, debemos explicar de quienes hablamos.

Para empezar, él sabía que su querido progenitor, había tenido problemas cuando se embarazó de él, no tiene idea de cómo es que logró llegar al mundo y sus padres jamás le han dicho cómo se debe acerca de aquello. Siempre ha tenido curiosidad de indagar y podría hacerlo, pero preferiría dejar las cosas como están, llámenlo intuición o sexto sentido, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que debía evitar ese tema por su propio bien y el de su familia.

Ahora hay que explicar con más detalle acerca del porqué su progenitor es hombre y su otro padre por obvias razones, también lo es.

Su mundo no solo se divide entre humanos y no tan humanos, más bien se divide en tres castas o segundo sexo. Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Explicando con detalle, los Alfas son el "rango" más alto en la sociedad, y ya sean hombres o mujeres siempre podrán tener la pareja que deseen, ya sea un/una Beta o un/una Omega, incluso pueden emparejarse con otro Alfa.

Los Betas son el segundo rango, básicamente y quitando el hecho de que hay gente que posee poderes y gente que no los posee, los Betas son por así decirlo, las personas comunes. A diferencia de los Alfas y los Omegas, estos no son afectados por los olores, ni por la explosión de hormonas que Alfas y Omegas liberan cuando entran en celo. Incluso los Betas además de esas ventajas, no sucumbían con la "voz" de los Alfas, al menos habían casos especiales.

Y finalmente los Omegas, estos son el rango más bajo de la sociedad, o al menos lo eran en tiempos déspotas. Los Omegas al igual que los Alfas. Claro, a pesar de poder tener de pareja Betas o Alfas, casi siempre los Omegas terminan emparejados con Alfas, aunque hay relaciones especiales entre Betas y Omegas.

Pero hay que dejar de lado las vagas explicaciones de las castas en el mundo. Ahora era tiempo de hablar de su familia. Su padre o como él le decía, papá, era un Alfa, obviamente por su "accidente" era algo pasado de moda, y no lo culpaba, más si su padre era nada más ni nada menos que Steve Grand Rogers, o como el mundo lo conocía, el Capitán América. Su otro padre o como él le decía, papi, era un Omega y a la vez, una celebridad aficionada por la tecnología. Antony Edward Stark o como lo conocían mejor, Iron Man.

Claro que aunque eso sea muy cool y súper en honda, él no podía revelar aquello, por eso y por azares del destino o en este caso, su pasado, en la escuela lo conocían como Peter Parker y no como en realidad debería de ser, Peter Rogers Stark. Eso y juntando que en su familia él era el único más humano y por supuesto, haber nacido como Omega, hacía que Peter no pudiera decir la verdad acerca de quiénes eran sus padres.

De cierta manera, envidiaba a su hermano menor, Axel Rogers Stark, quien no solo había heredado la apariencia de su padre Steve, sino que además la casta de Alfa y los poderes del gran Capitán América, claro que lo que se dice en la forma de ser, allí el pequeño Alfa era totalmente parecido a su papi Tony.

Cabe destacar, que allí iniciaban sus problemas. Él, aunque era muy inteligente como su papi, no había heredado ese ingenio, ni la determinación digna de Iron Man, por si fuera poco, le interesaba muy poco el crear máquinas o súper trajes. Peter más bien era como su otro padre, simple y con un gran corazón, claro, él no solo había heredado la casta de su papi, también el color castaño de su cabello y los ojos color chocolate. Y claro, no es que no le interesará ser parte de su súper familia y ser un súper héroe, por el contrario, a Peter le encantaba la idea, lástima que no tenía ningún poder como el del Capitán América o una fabulosa armadura como Iron Man.

Y por esa misma razón, decidió que mejor estudiaba su otra pasión, la fotografía. Sin duda tenía el talento, pero ese talento no se agradaría si no iba a la mejor escuela para eso, y es allí donde nacía otro problema.

Rememorando su principal problema, el que Peter hubiera nacido como Omega y que no hubiera heredado los poderes de su padre, ni la pasión extremista por la tecnología como si papi, lo hacían sumamente vulnerable ante su familia, lo que hacía que lo sobreprotegieran demasiado. Y por eso es que se le hacía difícil convencer a sus padres de vivir solo e ir a la escuela que él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y no, la universidad ni siquiera estaba tan alejada de la sede de los Vengadores, pero el simple hecho de estar alejado del lugar que era su casa, hacía que sus padres o al menos su papi, le dieran un tremendo no por respuesta.

—Por favor entiéndanlo. Aquí no podré expandir mis horizontes y alcanzar mis metas —, sus castaños ojos solo miraban con pena a su familia.

—Tony solamente hizo un ademán y en un dos por tres ya no traía puesta su armadura. Peter los había alcanzado justo llegando de una misión —. ¿Qué más quieres Peter?, créeme que como uno de mis herederos, de hambre no vas a morir, por el contrario, serás uno de los pocos Omegas con más dinero en el mundo, así que no necesitas alejarte de nuestro hogar —, sin inmutarse o perder el estilo que lo caracterizaba, se le acercó sonriente a su hijo mayor.

— ¡Papi no se trata de eso! —, le reprocho Peter —. Yo quiero ser el fotógrafo de una importante revista —, le dijo animado.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te vuelves el fotógrafo personal de la familia? —, sugirió el joven Alfa con sumo ánimo —. Es decir, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de conocer a los Vengadores y poder tomarles fotos cuando quiera, incluso puedes tomarme fotos a mí.

—Si hiciera eso, ¿no sería hacer lo que no quieren que haga?, ponerme en peligro —, le recordó apenado —. Además, Axel, así como tú quieres ser un Vengador como nuestros padres, yo quiero ir por mi sueño y aquí no lo puedo lograr.

—Pero tu sueño es también ser un Vengador, ¿qué no? —, Axel lo miró dudoso y preocupado.

—Peter lo miró con tristeza —. Pero bien sabes que no puedo, yo no tengo súper poderes como tú o papá, ni tampoco me llama la atención tener una armadura como papi —, le recordó con leve reproche —. Así que cumpliré con mi otro sueño y se acabó —, sentenció de brazos cruzados y una mirada más que sería dirigida a su familia.

— ¡Steve dile algo! —, Tony miro con suplica a su esposo, sabiendo a la perfección que Peter le haría caso si así lo pedía el Alfa.

—Steve vio con pena a su esposo, sabiendo cuanto lo molestaría que hiciera aquello. Se acercó a su hijo mayor y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su lindo retoño —. ¿Está tomada tu decisión? —, le pregunto con seriedad.

—Peter tragó grueso al ver a su padre así de serio, pero se recompuso de manera inmediata —. Sí —, respondió —. Quiero estudiar en esa escuela y hacer mi vida por mí mismo, ser independiente —, miró completamente decidido a su padre, aunque muy en el fondo, temía que este se opusiera también.

—Espero y nos visites seguido o de lo contrario, nosotros tendremos que hacerlo —, le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Tanto Tony, como Axel se dieron una sonora palmada en la frente. Cómo es que no se les ocurrió que también podría pasar aquello, más al saber que Steve siempre caía ante los encantos de Peter. Especialmente cuando padre e hijo eran tan parecidos en la forma de ser, claro, con una que otra cosa que los podía poner en contra en un futuro no tan lejano.

—Ni modos, le llamare a Pepper para que te busque un departamento cercano a la escuela y que esté situado en una zona segura —, Tony se había resignado a hacer que su hijo cambiara de opinión.

—Eso no será necesario —, aseguró Peter nervioso —. Ya les había comentado a los señores Parker y ellos me hicieron varias sugerencias acerca de ubicaciones convenientes. Es oficial, ya tengo un departamento no tan ostentoso ni lujoso, pero sí cómodo y accesible, y por supuesto, no tan lejos de mi escuela, pero tampoco tan cerca de la base de los Vengadores, incluso puedo asegurarles que los Parker no estarán lejos de donde viviré —, explicó lo más claro posible.

Y allí volvía a salir el apellido Parker. Si bien no sabía absolutamente nada de los científicos Parker, sí que conocía a la otra parte de la familia, Ben y May Parker.

Claro, lo único que sabía de los científicos, más específicamente, el hermano del señor Ben, era que hubo un tiempo en el que fue un científico especializado en las arañas y que al trabajar para Norman Osborn era enemigo de su papi Tony, pero cuando Parker descubrió las maliciosas intenciones de Osborn, fue Antony quien le ayudo en lo que pudo, lástima que nadie pudo prevenir la venganza de Osborn, quien logró eliminar al científico Parker y a su esposa.

Por eso mismo, tanto Steve como Tony, acordaron ayudar en lo posible a Ben y May, especialmente cuando veían que Peter y May congeniaban de maravilla. Tony siempre quiso darles más, pero los Parker tenían un orgullo demasiado inquebrantable, aceptando la mínima ayuda solamente con cuidar de vez en cuando al pequeño Peter, y más tarde a Axel. Incluso el matrimonio, aceptó prestar su apellido a ese par de hermanos para guardar apariencias con los enemigos del par de Vengadores, así que para las personas ajenas a la familia y amigos cercanos, tanto Peter como Axel tendrían el apellido Parker y para los demás serían siempre Rogers Stark.

Aunque Peter deseaba saber más acerca de los científicos y el porqué de la repentina amistad de sus padres con los Parker, pero no preguntaba por temor a quebrar tantos años de amistad y amor fraternal que se había formado. Aunque Peter no pudo seguir pensando, debido a la histeria reflejada en el rostro de su papi.

—¡Eso sí que no! —, se negó Tony —. Una cosa es dejarte ir a dónde quieres y otra es que te permitamos andar desprotegido de esa manera —, externó con seriedad.

—Puedo tomar el bus que me deja a una cuadra y la seguridad sería la misma que estar cerca de su cuartel —, rebatió Peter con reproche.

—Tony, creo que deberías dejar que haga lo que quiere, además, siempre puedes contar con los Parker para que nos avisen en caso de que algo malo ocurra —, Steve decidió intervenir antes de que el par de Omegas comenzará a pelear de nueva cuenta.

—Tony lo pensó por unos minutos antes de lanzar un suspiro lleno de resignación —. Está bien, acepto que Peter comience a hacer su vida como le plazca, pero cualquier indicio de que algo malo ocurre, yo personalmente te haré responsable Steve.

Ninguno de los tres pudo evitar que Tony saliera de la sala, bien sabían que el Omega mayor debía sacar su enojo y preocupación a través de algún loco invento.

—Creo que iré a terminar de empacar mis cosas —, murmuró Peter en voz baja.

Steve y Axel solo vieron a Peter salir del lugar, para después mirarse entre sí con preocupación.

—Papá, no estoy seguro de dejar ir a mi hermano —, murmuró apenado el Alfa menor.

—Hijo, tarde o temprano tú también querrás hacer tu vida, y te aseguro que así como apoyé a tu hermano, te apoyare a ti —, Steve revolvió los cabellos del menor de sus hijos al finalizar aquellas palabras. Aunque muy en el fondo, le preocupaba haberse equivocado con su decisión.

 **~.o0o.~**

Por fin podía sentirse libre. Y no es que no lo fuera, solo era que ver a su súper familia hablar de sus heroicas hazañas o presumir sin querer acerca de lo maravilloso que se sentía tener poderes era sumamente asfixiante. Claro, la presunción podía llegar no directamente de su familia, bien podía llegar de otras personas, en este caso, los hijos de los demás Vengadores.

Uno de esos hijos con grandiosos poderes y presunción en todo su ser, era la hija del mayor del dios del trueno y el dios de las mentiras. Decir que la princesita de papi era odiosa, se quedaba corto, y empeoro cuando descubrió que era una Alfa de pies a cabeza, aunque no todos podían llegar a ser presumidos con malas intenciones, y vaya que le agradaba demasiado el hijo de su querida tía Nat y su tío Bucky, nada raro, considerando de quien era hijo, incluso todos pensaban que él y Max terminarían siendo pareja, pero tanto él como su amigo Alfa se reían ante aquella descabellada idea, además, cada que alguien mencionaba aquello, su papi miraba con cierto rencor a su tío Bucky y su padre siempre mostraba una mirada llena de pánico y arrepentimiento, algo que siempre hacía que en verdad quisiera investigar sobre esas miradas.

Pero dejando eso de lado, decidió comenzar a acomodar sus cosas y dejar de recordar las dos horas que sus padres se pasaron leyendo una lista de lo que no debería hacer y lo que sí debería hacer, sin mencionar que le regalaron un spray pimienta y un silbato anti violadores en caso de necesitarlo, y de solo recordar la charla especial que todo padre da a su hijo, se ponía sumamente rojo de la vergüenza.

—Supongo que debo ir a comprar la cena —

De alguna manera, después de haber peleado y conseguido lo que quería, se sentía algo solo, pero aún con todo, había tomado su decisión, claro, con uno que otro detalle que no les había mencionado a sus padres, uno de ellos, era que tenía una entrevista de trabajo ese día. Así que después de su entrevista, iría de compras para tener comida ese día al menos.

Ya se había alistado como se debía, desde una ropa formal, hasta una corbata, y por supuesto, cargaba su mochila, con una carpeta llena de fotos y su cámara. Salió de su departamento y cerró como debía el lugar.

El edificio donde ahora vivía no estaba tan lejos del sitio donde tenía intenciones de trabajar, ni tampoco de su futura escuela, lo que es más, supo elegir muy bien pues tenía un supermercado cerca y hasta farmacias, así que no entendía del todo las preocupaciones de sus padres. A lo lejos, visualizo aquel gran edificio que venía con una gran oportunidad a futuro, solo esperaba que le dieran el empleo.

—Me muero porque me den el empleo —, se dijo emocionado sin mirar a la gente a su alrededor.

—Qué bueno que desees morir muchachito —

Peter se extrañó ante aquellas palabras, especialmente cuando un perfecto extraño se las estaba diciendo.

Miró entre intrigado y asustado al hombre y se angustió aún más cuando sintió más que aquella mirada penetrante.

— ¿Disculpe?, ¿quién es usted? —, preguntó con seriedad, mientras situaba su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y tanteaba aquel spray pimienta que sus padres le habían entregado antes de partir.

— ¡Disculpa mis modales niño!, yo solamente soy un científico muy interesado en mi futuro conejillo de indias —, el hombre sonrió con prepotencia —. Y bueno, generalmente no soy quien se encarga de ir por allí a hacer el trabajo sucio, pero este encargo es un tanto más especial.

El Omega se había puesto más que nervioso, más al darse cuenta que por alguna razón no tan extraña, la gente había comenzado a correr a esconderse o buscar un refugio.

A lo lejos, más específico el sitio donde bien sabía que se encontraba la base de los Vengadores, había humo negro y al juzgar por la sonrisa de aquel hombre, supo que tenía algo que ver.

— ¿quién eres?, y ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —, preguntó alarmado. La gente había comenzado a gritar y llorar con desesperación y a juzgar por cómo se veía aquel humo, dedujo que sus padres y los demás Vengadores estaban teniendo problemas con lo que fuera que estuvieran lidiando.

—Digamos que soy solamente un simple científico, y como todo científico, por el bien de una increíble investigación, hago tratos un tanto malos a la vista del mundo. Dime niño, ¿conoces a Hydra?...

Peter abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. ¿Qué si conocía lo que era Hydra?, pero por supuesto que sí conocía aquella maligna organización. Y si aquel hombre trabajaba para Hydra, era obvio que los soldados de aquella organización, estaban detrás de todo aquel revuelo, que obviamente era una enorme distracción, la duda era ¿por qué?, ¿qué era exactamente lo que quería aquel hombre?...

—Me parece sumamente raro que me quieras contar esto —, sin notarlo se estaba alejando poco a poco de aquel hombre —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —, preguntó —. ¿A quién quieres? —, temía la respuesta. Tantos años siendo cuidadosos y meticulosos a la hora de ocultar su verdadera identidad, y solo cuando por fin había decidido realizar su sueño e independencia, aquel hombre debía llegar a arruinar sus planes.

—El hombre sonrió más que divertido de aquellas banales preguntas —. Creo que ya sabes la respuesta Peter Parker, o ¿debería llamarte Peter Rogers Stark? —, saboreó la mirada llena de pánico de aquel Omega, y por supuesto que cumpliría con su labor.

El hombre comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia aquel chico. Aun cuando tenía dudas acerca del porqué Hydra lo quería, al igual que los experimentos que le tenían preparado. Claro, no era tan idiota, había investigado un poco acerca del chico y si, se había llevado tremenda sorpresa acerca de la verdadera procedencia del muchacho, y aunque le costó demasiado lograr obtener esa casi inexistente información, descubrió datos sumamente importantes, datos que no solo tenían que ver con la inquebrantable amistad de Stark y los Parker, oh claro que no, esos datos, que aún si no podía juntarlos de manera correcta, tenían un punto de inicio, la guerra civil que los Vengadores habían creado hacía veinte años aproximadamente.

Claro, el científico no se vio preparado para lo que vino después de haber agarrado la mano del muchacho, y para cuando se dio cuenta, aquel spray pimienta lo había cegado momentáneamente.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! —, se llevó ambas manos a sus ojos, frotándolos con extrema rudeza.

—Lo siento señor lúgubre, pero no soy tan fácil de atrapar, creo que debería recordar quienes son mis padres.

El Omega había comenzado a correr, pero claro, como buen terco a sus instintos, no corrió a dirección contraria del ataque, claro que no. Peter estaba dispuesto a ir donde los Vengadores y avisarles acerca de su no tan agradable encuentro con aquel tipejo raro.

Claro, no pensó siquiera que una mujer más que musculosa le saltará justo frente a su camino.

—Niño, sabrás que no estamos para bromas —

—Peter viró a ver hacia atrás, llevándose la nada grata vista de encontrarse con el mismo tipo, el cual tenía los ojos sumamente hinchados y rojos —. Yo tampoco estoy para bromas —, mencionó —. Y si tu dulce y amable chica no se aparta, le irá muy mal —, alardeó nervioso.

—Claro, eres hijo de un súper soldado, ¿qué es lo que harás entonces?, ¿usarás tus nulos poderes para detener nuestros planes? —, burlesco, preguntó aquello.

Peter comenzó a buscar con desesperación a algún héroe que le ayudara, pero con la conmoción que había en la ciudad, le era más que difícil hacerlo.

—Lamento interrumpir este lindo momento, pero temo que tengo que charlar amenamente con mi buen amigo Francis.

Peter pudo ver perfectamente que las venas del cuello de aquel hombre resaltaban con fuerza, y aunque aquel raro tipo de traje rojo y negro le daba algo de miedo, agradeció que hubiera llegado justo a tiempo.

—Bueno, es hora de hablar como se debe —, dijo más que divertido el recién llegado, todo mientras sacaba dos armas y las apuntaba con dirección a aquel par que conocía perfectamente —. Niño, no se quien eres, pero si no quieres morir, más te vale salir del camino de mis balas.

Peter asintió nervioso, mientras de manera lenta trataba de alejarse de aquel trío de locos. Y no pensó que el recién llegado comenzará a disparar a diestra y siniestra sin siquiera esperar a que se alejara.

— ¡Maldito Wade! —, exclamó —. Primor, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

La mujer estaba a punto de hacer lo que siempre hacía, pero fue interceptada por un potente relámpago.

Francis miró preocupado por todo el lugar en busca de los Vengadores, pero aparentemente era una falsa alarma, pero para cuando quiso ir él personalmente por el chico, este ya había desaparecido, peor aún, Wade Wilson, alias Deadpool ya no estaban.

—Maldito monstruo, siempre complicando las cosas —, chasqueó la lengua con furia, al ya saber que aquella rata pensó lo mismo que él, que los Vengadores ya sabían dónde y con quien estaban.

 **~.o0o.~**

Peter hacía todo lo posible para liberarse de aquel extraño loco, pero por más intentos que hiciera, este ni se inmutaba. Se extrañó y preocupó al ver que habían llegado a un extraño callejón, donde un taxi esperaba como si nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —, preguntó alarmado, tratando por todos los medios a no entrar en el auto.

—Lo siento niño, pero por alguna enfermiza razón, Francis te quiere, y yo definitivamente quiero atrapar a infeliz, así que tú sabrás porque te llevo conmigo, en lugar de entregarte con tus amorosos y consentidores padres.

peter definitivamente estaba asustado. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba considerando seriamente el vivir de manera permanentemente con sus padres, especialmente si con eso se libraba de locos persiguiéndolo por todos lados, para saber dios qué razón. Y sin que pudiera evitarlo, fue metido a la fuerza a aquel auto.

— ¿A dónde lo llevo ahora señor Pool? —

— ¡Oh, amigo!, solamente necesito que nos lleves a mi dulce y agradable guarida —, respondió sin ningún signo de seriedad o malicia —. Pero antes, chico, no es personal, pero no quiero que tus papis vean donde vivo, así que…

Peter ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de prevenir el golpe, pero claro que sintió el tremendo dolor de cabeza, y por supuesto, a la inconsciencia como compañera.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Espero que la historia les haya gustado, y si es así y me he hecho saber con sus comentarios hermosos, se voy a agradecer muchísimo.**

 **En caso de algún error ortográfico, les agradeceré si me lo hacen saber.**

 **En fin, nos gusta pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


	2. Problemas En El Paraíso

**NOTAS:** **Y por fin les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Y como dato o spoiler (tómenlo como quieran), nos encontramos dramas en torno a Stony, así que ya están anunciados.**

 **En fin, los personajes de Marvel Cómics, no me han incluido. La historia es de mi propiedad. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo de la ficción son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer (^ 3 -) /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 _Si bien lo amaba con locura, lo que su esposo había hecho era imperdonable. No culpaba a Barnes, puesto que él solamente había sido un peón para Hydra, sin embargo, Steve bien pudo mencionar la verdad acerca de la muerte de sus padres, pero no. Al maldito Alfa se le ocurrió ocultar ese secreto, y claro que él estaba en su derecho de reaccionar de mala manera.  
Obviamente, pudo más su ira, que la lógica e inteligencia de la que tanto se jactaba y comenzó a pelear contra ambos súper soldados, aun cuando en su estado era algo contraproducente. Y a pesar de que Steve le había jurado una y otra vez, amor y protección, le valió y le dio una paliza que lo dejó completamente destrozado.  
Y ahora, por su imprudente actuar, su pequeño corría peligro de no llegar a nacer vivo. Tuvo suerte de que algún ser divino le pusiera frente al científico Parker, y aun cuando odiaba a ese tipejo, Richard Parker y su bella esposa, Mary Parker lo trataron como un frágil cristal.  
Y claro, su odio mal infundado hacia aquel Alfa, comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, y todo porque Parker hizo hasta lo imposible para salvarle la vida a su hijo no nato, aun si eso significaba que debía arriesgarse a que su bebé naciera con el tenue olor combinado de él, Steve y el científico Parker.  
Richard le advirtió, que si no le administraba parte de su ADN junto aquel suero arácnido, su hijo no nacería vivo. La otra solución era pedirle ayuda al padre Alfa, pero al estar Steve desaparecido y el desesperado, optó por tomar la ayuda de Parker.  
Recuerda haber preguntado el porqué de la desesperada forma de auxiliarlo, a lo que el Alfa le había respondido, "mi esposa perdió a un hijo, fue por eso que comencé a investigar las funciones curativas de las arañas, aun si eso significaba denigrarme a trabajar para Norman Osborn. Aun cuando eso me está costando caro ahora". Tony lo había juzgado mal, y ahora con todo lo que había recibido de aquella pareja, sabía que haría lo que fuera por ayudarles y honrarles. Empezando con preguntarle algo sumamente importante y delicado, esperando con ansias la respuesta._

 _— ¿Cómo se iba a llamar su hijo? —, preguntó intrigado.  
—Richard sonrió apenas cuando escucho aquella pregunta —. Peter —, respondió algo afligido —. Su nombre era Peter._

 _Tony sonrió con esa respuesta. Richard y Mary Parker sonreían con solamente recordar a su hijo fallecido, que si bien no había logrado nacer, era amado por sus dos padres. Lo que es más, ese bebé ya tenía un lindo nombre y lo más seguro, era que lo tenía desde antes que supieran que sería niño._

 _Lo más gracioso era que el mundo en verdad era demasiado pequeño y que muchas veces las ideas son tan similares que se consideran iguales. En este caso, aquel dulce y hermoso nombre._

 _— ¿Sabes?, dicen que las grandes mentes piensan igual —, dijo divertido —. Si mi hijo es un niño, lo cual creo firmemente, se llamará Peter, y si es una linda niña, su nombre será Mary._

 _Stark estaba seguro, que aun cuando no lo tenía planeado, ya estaba haciendo feliz a la pareja que tanto lo ayudó. Solo esperaba que su bebé naciera con bien. Del resto, él se encargaría. No dejaría que nada, ni nadie le hiciera daño a su hijo, de eso estaba seguro._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Problemas En El Paraíso"**

Tony estaba más que alterado. No habían pasado más de tres horas, desde que lograron parar el sorpresivo ataque de Hydra, y ni bien se aseguraron de haber encerrado a los soldados que pudieron atrapar, cuando él ya se encontraba volando con dirección al departamento donde su hijo vivía ahora. Ni siquiera su esposo logró que parara. Stark solamente estaba interesado en ver que su hijo se encontraba bien.

Fue en ese momento que recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. Recuerdos que preferiría olvidar para siempre, pero que sabía no debía olvidar jamás.

Así que no fue nada raro, que apenas pisara el complejo de departamentos, fuera directamente al que era hogar de su hijo. Su desesperación solamente aumentó al ver que no había rastro de su hijo.

Voló alrededor, incluso hizo uso del chip rastreador que le había instalado en el teléfono, pero no había rastro de Peter.

Vio que su esposo y el resto del equipo llegaban a su posición y no evitó acercarse lo más rápido posible a su esposo. Los Vengadores no esperaron aquello, ni siquiera el afectado, pero en cuanto Tony vio que su esposo había llegado al edificio donde Peter debería de estar, no pudo evitar ir y golpearlo en ese perfecto rostro suyo.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya Rogers. Mi hijo está extraviado y no sabemos siquiera si Hydra se lo llevo o si le hicieron algún daño —, le reclamó furioso. No solo por el hecho de que Steve había otorgado a Peter el permiso de vivir por su cuenta, en esos extraños sentimientos había más que eso.

—Tony, tienes que calmarte —, murmuró abatido el Capitán —. Bien sabes que nuestro hijo es lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir de toda clase de problemas.

—Y también sabes que se le ha instruido en toda clase de defensa personal, Tony, Peter estará bien, ya verás que él nos llamará o nos enviara alguna señal de su posición —, mencionó Natasha para tratar de calmar el tenso ambiente.

—Eso espero Romanov, eso espero —, respondió nervioso Stark, para después mirar con desdén a su esposo —. Por tu bien Rogers, más te vale que nuestro hijo esté sano y salvo, porque ambos debemos tener la misma sospecha. Hydra lo quiere y tú sabes perfectamente la razón.

Steve asintió más intranquilo que nada. Tony le recordó de una mala manera la razón por la que Peter siempre estaba más que protegido, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, bien sabía que él tenía toda la culpa de ello.

 **~.o0o.~**

Peter se sentía algo incómodo. Se movió o al menos hizo el intento de moverse, pero sentía que algo o alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Soltó un leve gemido de molestia, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos, dando indicios de querer despertar en cualquier momento, y de eso se dio cuenta la otra persona.

— ¡Oh no niño!, ¡aún no es hora de despertar! —, se quejó Wilson —. Al menos no hasta que logre correrme.

Algo en esa última palabra hizo eco en el dormido Omega, pues justo después de que ese imbécil Alfa dijera la palabra "correrme", Peter podría jurar que escuchó gemidos y suspiros justo en su oído y eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que logrará despertar de esa "siesta" a la que "amablemente" fue sometido.

Lo primero que el joven Omega hizo, fue mirar horrorizado justo hacia atrás, encontrándose con algo que no quería siquiera ver.

Ese Alfa secuestrador ya no tenía esa máscara roja, mostrando así su dañado rostro que aunque le asustaba, le causaba cierta pena por la gravedad de las heridas, pero esa pena se convirtió en horror y furia combinadas pues estaba utilizándolo para masturbarse.

Es más, ese lunático le había dejado solamente en ropa interior para su propio disfrute, todo a costa suya.

— ¿Qué cree que hace, maldito degenerado? —, ni siquiera espero una respuesta. Peter rápidamente se puso de pie y se situó justo al otro lado de la habitación, todo sin quitar la mirada de ese pervertido.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba!, bien pudiste esperar a que terminará y luego podías quejarte todo lo que quisieras, pero eres un aguafiestas y ni siquiera me dejaste acabar —, el Alfa se quejó inconforme, mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba su fiel peluche —. Por como veo, no vas a dejarme disfrutar de la bella vista que tu retaguardia me daba, así que iré al baño a que manuela me ayude.

Peter se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Ese hombre no solo no tenía respeto hacia los demás, sino que además hablaba tan normal cuando se trataba de cosas subidas de tono, específicamente, de su retaguardia.

Y de no ser porque recordó todo lo sucedido, él se habría quedado como un completo idiota. Rápidamente fue hacia donde había ido el Alfa y comenzó a golpear la puerta de manera incesante.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —, exigió saber.

—Estoy ocupado como para responderte ahora —

—Tu dijiste que sabías acerca de mi familia, lo que significa que debes saber que si no aparezco pronto, te ira peor, ¿no? —, aquello lo dijo esperando que ese Alfa lo dejara ir, aunque sabía que si no aparecía, su papi Tony haría correr sangre.

—Peter Rogers Stark, se perfectamente lo que me harían tus padres si es que logran encontrarme, pero créeme, el señor Stark va a estar muy ocupado tratando de ocultar un secreto y de no matar al señor Rogers por otro secreto de un pasado oscuro. En conclusión, tu todavía eres un niño mimado que vive en una burbuja rosa con nubes esponjosas a tu alrededor, así que por tu bien, trata de vivir en el mundo real y no hagas nada estúpido o de lo contrario tendré que encadenar esas bellas y estilizadas piernas que tienes.

El Omega juraría que esas palabras habían salido con un veneno con tintes de verdad. Sabía que sus padres le ocultan algo importante, pero ver y oír que un perfecto extraño sabía ese secreto le aterraba aún más.

Por el momento se aseguraría de despistar al Alfa, ya luego armaría un plan para lograr salir de ese lugar o llamar por ayuda.

 **~.o0o.~**

Tony se había encargado de usar todos sus recursos para tratar de encontrar a su hijo. No había salido de su taller en varias horas y juraría que había escuchado a su hijo menor hablarle para que saliera a comer tan siquiera, pero le era imposible pensar en comer en un momento como ese.

Peter era su hijo, y a su parecer era el más vulnerable de sus hijos, no solo por el hecho de no haber nacido con la fuerza de un supersoldado como Axel, Peter no tenía ni una pizca de maldad o instinto de venganza en su ser, lo que es más, Peter podría ser la clase de Omega amable, torpe y por supuesto un gran hablador cuando los nervios lo atacaban, así que saber que Hydra lo buscaba no ayudaba para nada a calmar los nervios que tenía justo ahora. Para colmo, Viernes le recordó algo muy importante, algo que nadie más en su familia sabía.

Su hijo sin duda le había arruinado los planes. Él ya había planeado tener una linda cena familiar el día de su aniversario. Incluso el regalo que le daría a su esposo envuelto en una linda y pequeña cajita con un listón rojo. Pero Peter tenía que meterse a la cabeza que debía mudarse y desaparecer sin dejar algún rastro.

 _"Señor Stark, usted me dio órdenes explícitas de revelar su secreto en caso de no hacer caso. En su estado y edad nada acorde para ese estado, usted debe seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones del doctor"_

—Viernes, ¿acabas de decir que estoy viejo? —, Tony se mostró ofendido. Aun cuando sabía que su IA tenía toda la razón, la grave ofensa a su edad le hacía olvidar lo importante.

 _"Señor, usted me dijo que debía hacer lo posible para que me hiciera caso, aun si tenía que mostrarme ruda y chantajista, yo debo obedecer y hacer que entre en razón y salga con el joven Rogers a comer"_

—A veces creo que puse mucho empeño en crearte Viernes —, comentó indignado.

 _"Y no lo dudo señor, ahora salga a comer, dormir y darse una ducha. También debo recordarle que debe ingerir sus vitaminas o ese bebé nacerá en mal estado señor"_

Tony sabía que eso último había sonado a regaño, y sabía perfectamente que se lo merecía, pues a pesar de que sabía de su estado, se había descuidado en ese día en el que se la pasó en su taller.

Decidió confiar en el resto de su equipo y hasta en el mismo Peter y salió de su taller, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a su hijo menor, quien lo miraba preocupado.

—Lamento si te llegue a preocupar campeón —, se agacho y palmeó la cabeza rubia de su hijo.

—Descuida papi, se cuánto te preocupa Peter. A mí también me preocupa, pero debemos confiar en papá —, respondió con voz abatida —. Papi, ¿te vas a divorciar de papá? —

—Tony se mostró sorprendido con aquella pregunta —. ¡Por supuesto que no! —, exclamó —. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Los oí pelear anoche cuando llegaron —, respondió.

—Bueno, ya que te he dicho la respuesta y que me disculpe, creo que es hora de ir a comer, porque en serio niño, estoy que muero de hambre.

Axel asintió más tranquilo de haber escuchado aquello que tanto le preocupaba. Por ahora, él y su papi se encargaría de recargar energías para poder encontrar a Peter.

Tony por su parte, se puso a pensar en el pasado, para ser más específicos, en el momento exacto en el que Richard Parker le advirtió acerca del suero arácnido.

 _"Debes tener en cuenta algo Stark. Este suero era deseado por Norman Osborn, tanto que el maldito no soporto la idea de que yo no le permitiera usarlo para sus malos propósitos e hizo una alianza con una maligna organización. Stark, tienes que proteger a tu hijo, porque en él está la cura para cualquier enfermedad grave e incurable, pero también está un veneno sumamente peligroso"._

Tony ahora estaba seguro que esa organización era Hydra y que por eso mismo, Richard y Mary Parker habían sido asesinados. Trato de no pensar en eso justo ahora, pues en verdad debía tratar de tomar las cosas con calma o el bebé que esperaba también estaría en peligro.

Solo rogaba que Steve diera con el paradero del mayor de sus hijos o estaba seguro de que le daría un ataque y que se vendría otra pelea de pareja y no era algo que quisiera que viera Axel justo ahora.

 **Continuará**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **NOTAS:** **Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Ahora bien, sé que para este capítulo hubo más pedregoso que nada, pero es algo esencial para la historia. También le di a Spoiler oculto en el capítulo, ¿quién adivinará? xD**

 **Pero bueno, mejor les doy los Spoiler más centrados para el próximo capítulo ...**

 *** Peter intenta escapar**

 *** Más problemas se vienen para Steve y Tony**

 *** Hidra crea algo para controlar el gen arácnido de peter**

 **Todo eso y más en "Y Más Problemas"**

 **En fin, nos gusta pronto**

 **Chau chau (^ 3 -) /**


End file.
